


Our Ocean Secret

by kia_bur_bur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kia_bur_bur/pseuds/kia_bur_bur
Summary: Mark has a little ocean secret that Jackson doesn't know about. Mark definitely knows and cares for Jackson, but Jackson isn't quite sure how he feels. Mark needs Jackson, but will he be able to save him? Will Jackson be able to show how he truly feels towards Mark?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I never was one for boat rides. I would always get seasick and sometimes I would even throw up the very next day. I tried to avoid them as much as possible but this time I just couldn’t avoid it. My best friend Bam Bam was hosting his 7 year birthday party- on a boat, in the sea. How could I say no? We’ve been friends since forever so there was absolutely no way I could turn down his invitation. I mean, how bad could it be?

 

I could feel the night cold wind harshly whipping at my face as my hands tightened it’s grip on the railing of the boat. It was cold, and I didn’t like how it felt on my skin. But that didn’t matter. I just needed to get the throbbing pain out of my head. I felt dizzy and I couldn’t see clearly. My leg gave in every so often, making me fall on my butt. I got back up and shook my head.

“Hey Jackson! Are you alright?!” Bam Bam had to shout against the wind in order for me to hear him. He was right next to me now, patting my back gently.

“Y-yea I’m fine. Just go back and enjoy the party.” I forced myself to smile at him. I didn’t want to tell him that I felt something trying to make it’s way up my throat. I knew what was going to happen next. “Things like this happen all the time. I’ll be okay.” I chuckled.

“But Jackson… you don’t look okay.” He said with a concerned expression, “You’re sweating a lot. It’s definitely not normal.” Bam Bam pouted and he moved closer to me.

I tried to focus on my breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly. However, the urge to throw up didn’t go away. Soon I was throwing up out of my mouth and nose. Large amounts splurted out, and it stung badly, but it was nothing compared to the pain from the wind that continued to slap at my face like a whip. Choking, I gripped onto the railing again for support. Bam Bam just stared, not sure of what to say.

I turned towards him and wiped my mouth. “See, I told you I would be fine-” Before I could finish my sentence, the boat crashed into a huge wave, causing me to lose my balance and fall overboard. I screamed as I did a face plant in the water. Right then new sort of pain overcame me. The pain started to prick at my skin, and it felt like I was being poked by multiple needles all at once. I was sinking fast, and I hated myself for not learning how to swim. I kicked my legs furiously and flung my arms all over the place but got nowhere. I tried to scream, but I was cut short as water filled my lungs. My eyes hurt alot from being in contact with the salty water, but I somehow managed to keep them open. I lifted my head to look up at the surface of the water, which was now probably 6 feet away from me. Once again I tried to make my way back up to the surface, but I made absolutely no progress. I decided to give up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a quick flash of silver. I turned my head to the right, my eyes widening. _What was that?_ I thought. _Is it a shark? No, it can’t be. Sharks aren’t silver._ I turned my head left to right, trying to find that hint of silver again. From what I saw it looked like a tail of some sort, maybe a fish tail? No, that tail was something that couldn't be from any ordinary fish. It was way bigger. _What exactly was it?_

I nearly screamed. Right in front of me was a boy, maybe about my age. He had long blonde hair that fell past his shoulders. But that wasn’t what caught my attention. He had a tail. A freakin tail! And oh my god it was silver! Looking back at him, he smiled at me sweetly, loving my reaction. He laughed and gracefully made his way closer to me. I tried to move away, but he was already wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in. I just stared at him. His face was so beautiful, he was probably the most beautiful man- or should I say merman I’ve ever seen in my life. He brought his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek gently with his thumb.

 

I’ve heard about mermaids and mermen before. My mom told me about them. I never really believed that they were real, I mean, who would believe that? Well from what I’ve heard, they would use their beauty to draw a person into the sea, and once they were deep enough in the water, they would eat them.

  
But this merman, he didn’t do that. He didn’t eat or attack me. Instead, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips applied little pressure on mine, it was nothing serious. My body jumped when he used the tip of his tongue to pry open my lips, blowing what seemed to be air bubbles into my mouth. I took them in quite easily, and instantly I felt like I could breathe. Bubbles started to surround the both of us and I could feel myself being lifted up slowly towards the surface of the water.  For some reason, it felt so right to kiss him, even though we just met. There was something about him that made all my worries go away, something that made me want to be with him. The boy’s lips left mine, and he brought his index finger to his own lips, signalling me to keep this a secret. I nodded my head. Missing his lips on mine, I pulled him in for another kiss, but before I could a strong arm wrapped around my chest. I could see myself inching farther away from the merman, and I struggled as I tried my best to make my way back towards him. The merman just stayed there, swishing his tail slowly back and forward, and I could tell that he was on the verge of crying. I shot my right hand out at him, hoping that he would swim up and grab it, hoping he would help me be with him again. Instead, he gave me a small smile before he slowly turned his head away from me and swam down to the depths of the sea.

"Save me." I whisphered.

That was the last time I saw him. Or so I thought.

 

>>Thanks for reading and please make sure to leave a comment, that would be very much appreciated! So that's the end of the first chapter! I'll have the second chapter updated soon! (I have some chapters already written, just need to check them over) Hope you like this chapter, I'm really excited to see where this story goes! (Smut will be later cuz I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible) Please leave comments and opinions, those would be much appriciated! Thanks! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up feeling the sun shining brightly in my face. Wincing, I covered up my eyes to shield them from the light as I sat up in bed. I looked at the clock to find that it was 10:00 AM. Immediately I sprang out of my bed and scurried over to my closet, frantically searching for something to wear. Running as fast as I could to the bathroom, I managed to throw on a plain white T-shirt and some blue jeans. I didn’t even bother to brush my teeth thoroughly and just quickly washed my face. I was out the door in seconds, running down the street, cursing to myself.

“What’s my name?” I shouted at myself. “Jackson Wang!” I replied back with confidence. “And who are you?” I shouted again. At this point, I noticed that people were staring at me and they held their phones out to record me. I couldn’t have cared less. “I’m a 23 year old man, handsome and charming!” I chanted, allowing a wide grin to spread across my face. For some reason, doing this always made me feel better. I knew that I was already going to be in big trouble for being late, but eh, who cares? I’ve been late plenty of times and the worse that has happened was that I had to clean the toilets. No biggy. I’ve done it so many times that I could even consider washing toilets as something I needed to do everyday.

However, today was a big day. I’ve been waiting for this day to come. For the past 13 years, since I was 10 years old, I have been researching about mermaids and mermen. I work at MBOB (Marine Biology of Busan), where I study marine biology. Ever since I met that merman after falling into the water, I’ve been seriously curious about them. I didn’t dare to tell anyone, but apparently, Bam Bam saw the merman as well, (basically he saw everything that happened between the two of us) and because he was my best friend, I decided to tell him everything that happened. He’s promised to keep it as our little secret, not telling anyone. It was my lifelong dream to find out more about them. I promised to myself that I would find that merman again. Today, I was going to present my project to my boss. He didn’t know of this mermaid / merman idea of mine. I’ve been working on this project secretly during my free time. Only Bam Bam knew that I was working on this project. I didn’t mind him knowing, after all, he didn’t seem the slightest bit interested in it anyways. Today I was prepared to tell my boss everything, from where it all started to what I know now. He had to believe it. I’ve worked too hard to let all my hard work go to waste.

Pressing my ID card to the scanner, I heard the front door click. I didn’t hesitate and ran right in, bumping into people. I apologized and sprinted to my office, snatching all my research paper and shoving them into a folder. I could have sworn I got at least 5 papercuts. I sucked on my fingers to get rid of the blood that was starting to seep out as I clutched my folders and posters dearly, hoping that they wouldn’t fall out.

“Sorry I’m late!” I panted. I saw Bam Bam sitting down on the other side of the table, and he gave me a small wave. I just nodded back at him. I turned to my boss and bowed at him. Slowing my pace, I walked to the front of the meeting room. I set my papers down and started to set up my posters.

“That won’t be necessary Jackson.” My boss stood up, straightening his lab coat. I was confused.

“Hmm?” I turned towards my boss, tilting my head to the side. _Did he not want to see my presentation? Does he already know about it? Maybe he thinks it’s a good idea and so he doesn’t even need to see my presentation to confirm for me to proceed._

“Jackson, Jackson, Jackson.” My boss started. “How many times have you been late now? Is this your tenth time? And to think, I thought you liked your job.” He sighed.

“I-I do like my job. I-” I was cut short again.

“Don’t need to hear it Jackson. I’ve let you off so many times, but I guess you haven’t learned. I’m sorry to say, but you no longer have the opportunity to start a project. I’m handing this opportunity over to Bam Bam. Now why don’t you sit down and listen to what Bam Bam has to say. I’m sure he has a good project in mind.” My boss gave me a cold look. I stood there, frozen. _Did I hear him correctly? Why was he making such a fuss over something so simple? It didn’t make any sense._

“Jackson.” My boss said sternly. I looked up at his words. “Stop wasting our time and get your stuff out of here.” I could tell he was losing his patience. I looked over at Bam Bam for help, but he just ignored me. _That little bastard. Why isn’t he doing anything?_ I grew furious.

“Fuck!” I shouted and threw my papers down. Storming out of the room, I heard Bam Bam call my name out softly, but I ignored him. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes but I brushed them away before they could fall. I decided to go to the beach. It always made me feel better. I didn’t feel like walking very far, so I sure was glad that the beach was nearby. Walking, I shoved both of my hands in my pockets and let out a sigh. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunny. I closed my eyes and took the time to enjoy the nice weather. The sound of seagulls and crashing waves as it hit the sand rang in my ears and I opened my eyes again. I expected the beach to be empty, seeing that today was a weekday, but to my surprise, there were many people on the beach. I squinted my eyes to get a better view and saw that the people were looking at something. It seemed almost as if they were surrounding it. I instantly became curious. _What is it? A new species? Or maybe it was a dolphin? A shark?_ I started to sprint, although I found it very hard to do so with the wind literally blowing in my face, and the fact that my feet kept on sinking in the sand, I still managed to make it to the the group of people. I had to push my way through the crowd to see what they were looking at.

I gasped and my eyes widened. I did not expect to see what I saw. There was a man. He had beautiful short blonde hair that was very messy, filled with sand and strands of seaweed. He had no clothes on, not even underwear. He was completely naked. His knees were at his chest, arms wrapped around them, hugging them close for warmth. He was looking down at the sand, eyes shaking, lips quivering. Being the social person that I am, I decided to talk to him.

“Hey. Are you okay?” I crouched down in front of him. I noticed that he was holding a small vile of some sort in his hand. It didn’t seem that important at the moment. The man’s head instantly shot up and his eyes grew big. I could feel his warm breath hit my face as he stared into my eyes.

“J-Jackson…” he whispered and his hands came up to my cheeks. He brought my face closer to his so that our noses were touching. I lost my balance, but managed to wrap my arms around him before I could hit the sand. At this point, I was pretty much hugging him. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. _Oh my god, was I blushing? Why? I don’t even know this man! Is it because he’s naked? Wait, how does he even know my name?!_ I quickly placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and flung my hands out to the side before taking ahold of my face once again, bringing it closer. This time, not only our noses were touching, but also our foreheads. His hands slid up into my hair and he smiled at me, biting his bottom lip. The man already seemed like a different person. At first, he was scared and frightened, but now, oh now he was charming, confident, and very… seductive?

“Jackson…” he whispered again. I blinked at him before getting back to my senses. I somehow managed to push him away, maybe too harshly. The man whimpered and buried his face in his knees. Getting up, I brushed the sand off my jeans and sighed. Everyone was looking at me. I turned completely red again.

“Guys, I have no-” I started to explain myself.

“Jackson please…” The man looked up at me, eyes watering. He was scared again. He extended his right hand out to me, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Save me.”

 

>> Thanks for reading you and please make sure to leave a comment, that would be very much appreciated! There you go! 2nd chapter complete! I hope you enjoy it! I'll make sure the next chapter is more exciting. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. If I were someone reading this, I know for a fact that I'd be screaming my head off because I guess this is sorta like a big cliff hanger??? Lol idk, anyways please comment and tell me what you think! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Save me. Those words rang inside of my head. 13 years ago, I too reached my hand out, saying those exact words, except to a merman. Could it be? Could he be the merman I kissed? I thought. No, that’s impossible. He has legs, not fins. Jackson you idiot, stop getting ahead of yourself. I shook my head and looked at him, sighing. The tears on his cheeks dried up, and his hand was still extended out towards me. I wanted to know more about him, I was curious. Even though he was a total stranger, there was something that made me feel like I needed to get to know him better, to pity him, to help him. It was a very strange feeling that I’d never felt before, but I decided to continue on and so I held his wrist and squatted back down in front of him. I let go of his wrist to take off my shirt. I could feel all eyes on me and the piece of clothing left my body. It felt like I was giving a strip tease. This is so embarrassing. Once my shirt was finally off, I raised his hands in the air to make it easier for me to put on the shirt. I let his arms slip into the armholes of the shirt, the pulled the shirt all the way down, making sure to do so with care. I almost laughed because the shirt was a bit too big on him. He looked down at the shirt, examining it as if he had no idea what it was.

“What’s your name?” I said softly. I saw his eyes then travel over to my muscular chest and arms, a smile spreading across his face.

“Mark.” He whispered. He said it so quietly that I was probably the only one that heard him. I noticed that he was distracted, both of his hands were reaching out towards my chest but stopped before they could make any contact with it. Mark looked into my eyes and his face grew serious. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to confirm with me if it was okay for him to touch me. For some reason, I nodded my head. He bit his lips and proceeded.

Mark took no time to hesitate as he allowed both of his hands to feel all of me. One hand went to my right arm, squeezing the bold muscles that were in my opinion, just absolutely beautiful. The other hand went to my chest, but instead of groping it, he poked at it with his index finger. To be honest, I don’t even know why I allowed him to do this. I’ve never had someone touch my body before, he was was the first. Maybe it was because this would give him a chance to be more comfortable with me. If I wanted to get to know him better, I’d ask him questions. Like A LOT of question. So, I guess it would only be fair to let him get to know me better. By seeing my muscular body, he could probably guess that I work out a lot. Which is, by the way, true. All five of Mark’s fingers were on my left chest now, and I decided to tease him by doing a little pec pop. He gasped and laughed at the sudden movement then once again poked several times at my “dancing” pecs. Mark’s laugh sounded so cute. It was high pitched and sounded more like a giggle. I allowed myself to smile, enjoying the moment, forgetting about everything.

“What the hell are you doing? You just met this man and you’re letting him touch you? You know, we are supposed to figure out who he is, and what he’s doing here. It seems like you’re the only one he has opened his mouth to, and, you’re the only one he will listen to. He hasn’t made any contact with any one of us like he does with you. However, it’s clear that you’re just useless and not getting anything done. I don’t even see why this man takes so much interest in you.” The man standing next to me said, sounding very impatient and disgusted.

“Yea, just what are you trying to do? Show off your body? Why don’t you go to a strip club for that!” A woman added. I totally forgot that there were people around us. I slouched down and let my head hang. What was I doing? They’re right. I’m not getting anything done. Oh my god. My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done. I was letting a man touch me! What the fuck?!?! My mind was screaming and it felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly, Mark hissed at the man and woman, causing them to jump. He pulled me forward and his left hand wrapped around my waist. His right hand came to the back of my head and he guided it to his neck until my nose was less than an inch away from it. I almost threw up. His hair smelled terrible. It was like a mixture of puke and garbage. Even worse, I could feel his dick resting against my stomach, and the feeling was very unpleasant. Mark hissed again and I could hear people starting to move away from him. W-was he protecting me? I couldn’t take it any longer, the smell was just killing me. I took his hands away from me and got up. Mark stopped hissing and he looked up at me, confused. I just smiled at him, then turned to face the others, who were now about 3 feet away from us.

“Let me talk with him. If I’m the only one who he will talk to, I see no reason why you should be here. I think if you are here, he will be more pressured to talk. Don’t make the situation more complicated either. I think he was just drunk. So there is no need to call the police, okay?” I had to shout for them to hear me.  
“How do we know if you will talk to him? Surely, you’ll probably just let him touch you again!” The same woman who criticized me earlier shouted back. Soon everyone started nodding their heads in agreement. To make things even worse, they all decided to shout at me. The once peaceful beach was now full of commotion. All I could hear were their loud voices, shouting and screaming. I grunted and brought my hands to my face. Please, just go away! I pleaded in my head. Suddenly, it was quiet. There was no more screaming, no more shouting, only the sound of the waves crashing and the gulls squawking. I looked up, shocked. The crowd was walking away. I stood there with my mouth opened. There were walking away as if nothing happened. How could this be? I was so confused. It was like magic. It seemed impossible to get them to go away but then suddenly you see them walking away, just like that. I spun around to face Mark.

“M-M-Mark did you see that? D-did you see what just happened? They walked away! They walked away with no expression, minding their own business! I-It was as if someone was controlling them! W-wait, oh my god, Mark, was it me? D-did d-did I control them?” I kept on pacing from left to right. Nothing made sense now.

“Jackson.” Mark said softly. I ignored him.

“I mean, I was screaming in my head for them to go away, and then just liked I asked, they went away. I mean, that’s just-” I was interrupted before I could even finish.

“Jackson!” Mark said more boldly.

“What?!” I shot back. I was too confused and frustrated to use a sweet tone towards him.

“I’m cold…” He looked down and hugged himself. Those innocent words hit me hard. At that moment, I forgot all about the crowd of people. I forgot about what just happened. Sighing, I allowed myself to calm down. I walked towards him and crouched down once again.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” I patted his head then stood up, waiting for him to get up. But he didn’t. He continued to just sit there.

“Mark, aren’t you going to get up? We need to get you home.” I said. I honestly wanted to just fall onto my bed and sleep. This whole incident was driving me crazy. I wish I never went to the beach in the first place. I thought as I sighed to myself. Mark didn’t say anything and continued to look down.

“Don’t you want to go home? It’s getting late.” I bent down and shook his shoulder gently.

“My home is far away from here.” He whispered. Did I just hear correctly? Okay wait. If his home was far from here, why the hell is he so far from home? My mind was racing with questions, making me grow even more and more curious. I decided that if I was going to ask him questions, it would be better if we did it at my house.

“Okay then, I’ll take you to my house. You can wash up there, and maybe stay for the night. Does that sound okay to you?” Mark nodded his head.

“Great, so then, let’s get going.” I waited for him to get up. Mark placed his hand in front of him in the sand for support as he tried to get up, but he failed as his legs gave in and he fell on his face. I cringed. That must have really hurt. He tried again, this time he managed to get stand up. I was glad that the shirt was too big for him, (it was big for me too) ending just at his knees. It was able to cover his ass, which was a good thing because then I wouldn’t have to take off my pants to give to him. He looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back. Sadly, his legs started to wobble again and before he could fall down on the sand, I held his waist from behind and brought him close. Mark gasped at the feeling.

“I’ll just carry you, seems like you are too weak to walk.” I bent down and picked him up bridal style, making sure that the shirt was covering his ass. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I started to walk. Mark snuggled close to my neck, and as good as it felt, as much as I wanted him to stay like that, another part of me wanted to get to my house ASAP because he really, really, really needed a bath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I set Mark down and let him sit on the stairs leading to the front gate. He looked around, his eyes scanning the houses nearby. I punched my pin code in and let the huge white door slide open. I went walked towards Mark and picked him up once again. I smiled as his hands wrapped around my neck, loving the warmth it provided. Using my feet and grunting, I struggled to take off my shoes. I scanned the room, trying to decide where Mark should sit while I got his bath ready. _The stool?_ I thought. _Nah, that’ll be uncomfortable for him. He should lean his back on something._ I looked over to my couch, then sighed. _I guess he could rest there, I’d just have to clean up all the sand afterwards._

“Is this your home? It’s really big, and fancy.” Mark whispered. I nodded my head. I guess it was pretty big, I mean, I was sorta rich, and the furniture was quite expensive. I guess I never really noticed how elegant my house looked.

“Wait here for a second.” I set him down and let him lean against the wall so he wouldn’t fall down. I knew his legs weren’t that strong, so I quickly rushed to the bathroom to get some towels that were neatly placed on the bathtub then rushed back out. I spread out the towels neatly on the couch, making sure to cover up as much as I could because I didn’t want it to get all dirty. Not to mention, but getting sand out of the couch would be a pain in the ass. I saw Mark glare at me, rolling his eyes.

“Are you seriously kidding me? Just let me sit on the couch already, my legs hurt. Towels aren’t necessary.” He tried to walk towards the couch but just as I thought, he fell down before he could take a single step. I laughed and quickly rushed over to him, helping him stand up. I held onto Mark’s shoulder, making sure he wouldn’t fall over.

“Here, let me help you walk. You need to learn sooner or later.” At first, Mark didn’t say anything, but then slowly nodded his head in agreement.

“I-I don’t know how to walk… what do I do?” Mark said quietly. I gave him a questioning face.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to walk? You just need to take one step at a time. Right foot, then left foot. Right, left, right, left, and so on.” I was completely shocked. How does one not know how to walk? Surely he was just kidding right? Mark lifted his right leg off the ground, and I could tell that he was nervous because his leg was shaking like crazy.

“Just relax, you got this.” I slid down to hold his waist. “Use your hand to hold onto my head. Now, bring your right foot slightly forward then let it stay on the ground.” While my left arm continued to hold onto his waist, my right hand went down to his right foot. Taking a hold of his ankle, I placed his foot in front of him, making him take a step. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. This, this was just absolutely ridiculous. Mark stood there for a while, his legs still shaking. He looked down at me for reassurance, and smiled at him. My head started to hurt when he started to lift his left foot up because by now his hand was literally clawing at my scalp to make sure that he wouldn’t fall. His hand sunk into my hair, grabbing it tightly. He placed his left foot slowly back onto the ground, then he let out a high pitched laughed.

“I did it.” He breathed. A smile formed on his face as he squealed with joy.

“Now, now, don’t get too excited. You only took two steps. But I guess you’re off to a good start. Why don’t you continue.” I said. Honestly, I wished he sitting on the couch already.

“My feet hurt.” Mark whined, pouting. _Are you serious?_ I thought. _How the fuck can you be tired after taking 2 steps?!?!_ I sighed.

“It’s okay, you’re probably just tired. We can just try walking later. For now, I think you really need to take a bath.” I got up slowly then picked him up bridal style, then carefully placed him on the couch. He moved around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Wait here while I get the water ready.” I said as I got back up. Mark gave me a small nod. I made my way inside my bathroom then knelt down next to the bathtub. I turned on the water slowly, letting my hands run through it to make sure the temperature would be alright. I decided that the bath should be warm because not only would it would help him relax, it would help him warm up from being out naked in the cold for so long. Nodding in approval at the temperature, I sat there, waiting for the tub to fill up. After what seemed like forever, I finally turned the water off when it filled up 3/4ths of the way. I went to the cabinet and brought out shampoo and conditioner that I’ve never used before.

“Red Roses.” I read out loud. Opening the cap, I took a quick whiff. It smelled nice. I placed the bottles by the tub then rushed over to my room, trying to find some clothes for him to wear. I chose a loose white T-shirt, and skinny ripped jeans for him. Next, I plunged into my drawer to find some clean boxers for him. Folding them neatly, I then set them on the counter.

“All done.” I clapped my hands together and put them on my hips. I scanned the room to make sure I didn’t forget anything then walked back out to where Mark was laying down. As soon as I saw him, I screamed.

“What the fuck are you doing Mark?!?!?” I shouted at him and he jumped at my words. You’re probably wondering, what was Mark doing? Well, Mark’s curious little finger was poking at his dick. He laughed and started to wrap his whole hand around it, stroking it slowly. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist tightly, throwing it aside. Mark looked frightened at my aggressive actions.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Mark whimpered as he slouched onto the couch, looking down. He looked scared again. My eyes couldn’t stop looking at his dick. It was so… big. _God, what the fuck am I thinking?_ I shook my head then looked him in the eye.

“You shouldn’t be doing that. It’s…… not good for you.” I lied. To be honest, I just really didn’t want to see his dick in front of me anymore. Not only that, I didn’t want him to release on my couch.

“What is it…? I was only curious…” Mark mumbled. I stood there, shocked at his words. _Oh my fucking god. He didn’t even know what his own dick was????_ I swear, every second I get more and more confused.

“How the fuck do you not know what your own dick is?!?!” I was losing my patience. Mark stayed silent, still looking down.

“I-I lost my memory. ” He said quietly. _Of course! That had to be it! I thought to myself. Why didn’t I think about that earlier? Wait, but people who lost their memories usually don’t know that they lost their memory, right? Just like when someone is drunk, they won’t admit that they are drunk._ I frowned. But then again, that’s the only thing that makes sense at the moment. I shrugged. I was way too tired to even think.

“You know what, let’s just get you to the bathtub. We can talk about this later.” I picked him up and walked over to the bathroom. I heard Mark gasp as I entered the bathroom. His eyes were focused on the bathtub that was filled with water. Before I could take another step, he started to wriggle around.

“N-no, why is that there?” Mark pointed at the water with a shaking finger.

“Uhhh, because that’s what you’re gonna be in when you take a bath. Please don’t tell me you don’t know what taking a bath is.” I groaned, walking closer to the tub.

“No no no no no!! I don’t need a bath!” Mark was screaming now, legs kicking furiously as he tried to squirm his way out of my arms. I had to hold onto him tightly so he wouldn’t fall down. I turned around and made my way to the toilet and sat him down. Mark’s eyes were wide open, his lips and whole body trembling.

“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me Mark.” I cupped my hands on his cheek and looked him in the eye.

“You need to take a bath, you smell horrible. If you want, I will leave the bathroom if that will make you feel more comfortable. But you seriously need to clean up.” I said softly as I ruffled his hair. Mark just shook his head and pouted. I tried to think of how to convince him. _Oh~ I know! Chocolate!_ I thought. A lot of people like chocolate, maybe he would like it. I have some chocolate kisses, maybe I could give him one.

“Mark, how about this. If you take a bath, I’ll give you a chocolate kiss. It’ll be really delicious, okay?” I gave him a warm smile. Mark’s face instantly lit up and he smiled real big, instantly hugging me.

“Yes, I’d love that.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered at his words, but I was glad that I found a way to get him to take a bath.

“Okay, great! So, I’ll just be outside waiting for you. Make sure to lock the door. Just press that button over there to your right, it should lock the door. Oh and, I know you can’t walk very well yet, so maybe just hold onto the counters for support.” I gave a quick smile before walking out the door, closing it. Before I could even take ten steps I heard Mark scream. I instantly rushed back to the bathroom.

“Mark, are you okay?” I shouted. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Damn it. I shouldn’t have told him to lock it.

“Y-yea…. I’m fine. Just, the water’s a bit hot, I don’t get used to it. I like cold water a lot better.” He said softly, but just enough for me to hear him. Then I heard a faint noise, it sounded like something was fizzing. It was coming from the bathroom, and it grew a bit louder every second.

“M-Mark?! What’s going on in there?” I started to pound at the door, but there was no reply. I pressed my ear to the door. Still no answer.

“MARK!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!” I was pounding and kicking at the door as hard as I could. Why the fuck did I not have a button to unlock this stupid bathroom door from the outside? And what was happening in there? Soon I heard a big wet ‘PLOP’ as something hit against the bathtub. I could tell that that something was big because I could hear all of the bottles as the fell on the ground, not to mention the big splash it made.

“Ouch…” Mark weakly groaned. _Oh my god, he’s alive!_

“Mark, are you okay? What was all that noise? Did you hurt yourself?” I asked, very worried.

“No.. no I didn’t hurt myself Jackson… I’m okay.” Mark sighed and I heard some faint swishing noises in the water. I was glad that he was okay, but I was sure that something strange happened in the bathroom. Exhausted from screaming, I walked away from the bathroom and let myself fall on the couch. Honestly, I didn’t want to deal with all this shit anymore. It was way too complicated. First, I lost my opportunity to share my amazing project. Then, I was met a naked man named Mark who I agreed to let him stay in my house, not to mention, he had no idea what anything was. Also, I was controlling people to walk, I think it was me at least. And now, I have to deal with Mark and all the complicated things that are just killing me. Maybe I’m just dreaming. Please, I hope this is a dream. I let my eyes close shut, and I soon fell asleep. I felt someone sitting on top of me. I opened my eyes a little only to see Mark staring right at me. I guess he was done showering because he was wearing my clothes, and his hair was neatly styled. Damn, he looks so beautiful. My breath quickened as he brought his face closer to mine. I could feel the sweat starting to form on my face, and my heart started to speed up. For some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to move.

“Where’s my kiss?” he said softly, as he cupped my face with his hands. _Oh shit._ I thought. _He thought I was actually going to give him a kiss, didn’t he?_ His face was getting dangerously close. His eyes stared into my eyes, and I felt myself being captivated by them. _Shit, he’s going to kiss me._ I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the result.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

I was furious. _What was all this shit about?! All the work I’d done for 13 years gone to waste! Bam Bam should’ve known, HE SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! He knew how much time I spent on this project but yet he did nothing. And all he did was say I’m sorry?!?!_ I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the ground.

“Bam Bam I’m going to kill you!” I lunged at the pillow and started to squeeze it extremely tight, throwing in some punches along the way. My body felt like it was on fire, so hot that I could burn down a whole house. No, I could burn down a whole city.

“Jackson… are you okay?” I heard Mark’s small voice through the door. _Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. I repeated his name in my head as I slowed down my punches, trying to catch my breath._ I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. _Why is Mark such a pain in the ass? Can’t he ever leave me alone?_

“Get the hell out of my house can’t you see I’m busy!” I slammed my fists at my door to scare him away. I guess it worked. _Damn it Mark. Why are you making my life so complicated huh? What did I ever do to deserve this?! I should have never walked on the beach, I should’ve not let you touch me, I should’ve not pity you, I should’ve not LET YOU STAY IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!!!_ I started to punch at the walls, my knuckles bleeding. I didn’t care. _Maybe I should just send Mark to a foster home. He’ll be better off there. There are people there who are trained and more professional, I’m sure he’ll be in good hands._ I continued to punch the walls until I collapsed, breaking down into tears. _Why, why is my life like this?_ I threw myself at my bed and buried my face in my pillows, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling pain in my hand. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up. There were blood stains soaked on in my sheets and it took me a while to figure out how it got there. It didn’t take me long before figured out.

“Shit!” I groaned. _This would take such a long time to clean up. Why did I have to punch that stupid wall?!_ I fell back in bed and pulled my pillow over my face. _What happened last night? Oh right, I got mad at Mark. He must be so scared now. Ugg, I don’t wanna deal with him now.. I should just sleep. No Jackson, get up. You have a lot of things to do. Take Mark to a foster home, he’ll be better off there._ I told myself before forcing my body to roll off the bed. I moaned and rubbed my butt.

“Fuck, why did I do that?” My hands were covered in blood from last night and to make things even worse, I just had to fall on my butt. I grew frustrated again.

“Wait… speaking of Mark, where is he?” I frowned and quickly jumped up, swinging my door open. Running over to the living room, I hoped to find him on the couch, but he wasn’t there. _What the hell? Is he in the bathroom?_ I ran over the bathroom as fast as I could, opening the door so fast that I could’ve broken it. Mark was not in the bathroom either. After checking the whole entire house, I ran back to the living room, trying to catch my breath. Something caught my eye. Slowly, I made my way towards the couch. There, my clothes were folded neatly. Those were the clothes I gave Mark after the shower. _Fuck…. He isn’t in the house, he isn’t wearing the clothes I gave him, so that must mean……_

 

“SHIT!” I sprinted out the front door of my house like a cheetah, not even bothering to put on my shoes. I didn’t have to go very far because standing 5 feet away from me in my front yard was Mark. Just as I thought, he wasn’t wearing any clothes. I stood in silence and watched as he slowly struggled to get up, legs shaking from the coldness that surrounded him. He tried to take a step but stumbled, scraping his knees. I could hear him sniffle, and soon he broke into tears. For some reason, I began to feel bad for him. _Why would I ever think about sending him to a foster home? What was wrong with me?_ Mark tried to get up again but I just couldn’t take it any longer. I didn’t want to see him hurt himself anymore.

“Mark!” I ran over and held him in my arms. I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing and wrapped it around him, hugging him tightly from behind.

“J-Jackson… what are you d-doing here…?” Mark whispered, tears still flowing from his eyes. Turning him around, I then used one hand to push aside the hair that covered his face, and the other to wipe his tears away. He hugged me tightly, bringing his face close to my chest.

“I came to find you. Mark… what were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was?” The words slipped out of my mouth. Mark sniffled and looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

“L-last night… you told m-me to get the h-hell h-hell out of your h-house.” Mark’s sniffled before continuing.

“So, I-I was doing j-just that. I didn’t want t-to make you m-more upset, and I didn’t w-want to take your clothes s-so I l-left them there. I d-don’t even know why I c-came here in the f-first place. I just want to go back to t-the ocean, m-my m-my home...” Mark started crying again.  _Did he just say the ocean was his home? Nah, probably hear incorrectly._

“Shhh… it’s okay Mark. Come on, let’s go back in the house, we can talk there, alright?” I picked him up carefully and walked back inside, setting him on the couch. Mark curled up in a ball and whimpered.

“Let me get you a blanket and some clothes, you must be cold. Also, let’s get you some bandaids.” I squeezed his hand before quickly running back to my room to get a new set of clothes for him. Following that, I ran to the bathroom, snatching the box of bandaids, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol out of the cabinet. Making my way back, it took me awhile to get my clumsy fingers to open up the box of bandaids. I took the blanket and placed it over his shoulders.

“So I’m going to use this rubbing alcohol to clean your wounds, then place a bandaid over it, okay?” I made sure to let him examine be product carefully before he nodded his head in agreement. Taking the fluffy cotton ball in my hand, I drenched it in alcohol, but made sure not to spill any.

“Oh, this might sting a bit.” I said before slowly and gently dabbing the cotton ball on the cut on his knee. Mark winced and bit his lips, trying to refrain from making any noises. I had to refrain myself from looking at his dick, which stood there proudly, as if it was waiting for me. _Jackson, stop being a pervert!_ I scolded myself and quickly moved onto the other knee, then went up to his right arm, making sure to get all the dirt and blood off. Once, that was all done, I started to put on the bandaids.  

“There, all done.” I placed the last bandaid on.

“So, if it’s okay with you, I want to get to know you better. I mean, I was planning on sending you off, but for some reason I feel bad for you, and I feel like you are most comfortable with me… so I guess I can let you stay here. I am lonely at home sometimes, so having you around should be a fun experience.” I said, looking him straight in the eye. Mark nodded his head.

“Thank you.” he gave me a big smile, and I laughed.

“So,” I started

“I know your name is Mark. Mark, how old are you?”

“23 years old.” he replied softly. I nodded my head.

“I guess we’re the same age then. Ummm…. you said your home is far away from here, so then, where are you from?” I was really curious. _Could he possibly live in another country?_ I waited for a response, but Mark only bit his lip and lower his head, his beautiful blonde hair covering his eyes.

“Okay then. Why are you so far from home?” Mark took a breath before looking up at me.

“I c-came to look f-for you.” His voice was quiet but I heard him clearly. Did I just hear correctly? Why on earth would he be looking for me? I don’t even know him!

“M-me? You came looking f-for m-me?” I stuttered as my eyes widened. Mark nodded his head and took my hand in his, holding them tightly.

“Ummm” I pulled my hands away from him and rubbed my neck. Mark looked away, blushing, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Let’s go eat something real quick, I’m sure you’re hungry. After, let’s go to the library to check out books so you can learn about daily life. I assume that you will be pressured if I take you to the doctors so I figured just let you learn by reading. You do know how to read, right?” I helped Mark get up and walk over to the dinner table. Mark rolled his eyes at me.

“Jackson, I’m not that stupid. Of course I know how to read.” He gave me a playful laugh and smacked my shoulder.

“So, what do you feel like having for breakfast? Cereal?” I took out some bowls and placed it in front of me.” My stomached growled. _Damn, I really need to eat soon, my stomach is killing me._

“What is…..cereal?” Mark looked at me with a confused look. I gave him a ‘are you serious’ look. Mark just shrugged his shoulders and played with his fingers.

“No need to explain, just try some. It goes great with milk.” Mark gave me another confused look and I sighed. Taking Cheerios from the cabinet, I poured half a bowl for him, then poured some milk in. Setting it on the table in front of him, I handed him a spoon.

“W-what is this?” Mark stuttered. He carefully took the spoon in his hand, examining it carefully.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. You seriously don’t know what a spoon is?” I pouted and took the spoon from his hand.

“Here, let me just help you.” I helped position his hand on the spoon, but once my hand left his, the spoon was out of his grasp. I sighed in frustration. After watching him struggle for like 5 minutes I finally gave up.

“You know what, let me just help you.” I sat down on the chair next to him. I picked up the bowl of cereal before I could say anything, he got up from his chair and sat on my lap, facing me. He brought his face closer to me and lazily wrapped his arms around my neck.

“W-what a-are you doing?” I gasped and tried to push him away, but he only scooted closer. By now, the blanket that was once on his shoulders were fully off. He was not wearing anything either. I took a deep breath and slowly looked up and down his body. I jerked my head up as he began to talk.

“You said that you were going to feed me, right? So feed me.” He said innocently and pouted cutely at me then opened his mouth wide. I just sat there, frozen. He’s too close to me, way to close. His dick was rubbing against mine, and I was beginning to groan.

“Or…” Mark brought his face even closer to mine. Our lips were literally touching at this point, and I could feel his warm breath hit my skin.

“I see something else that looks delicious. I wouldn’t mind eating it.” He whispered in my ear before looking back at me seductively, licking his lips.

 

 

 

>> So, this chapter was actually going to be longer, but I felt like it was getting too long so I cut it short. So so so sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy with homework and recovering from my sickness. So I guess there is some smut in it... but not much. Don't worry though, it will come soon. Just gonna take it slow because I sorta want this story to be realistic, you know what I mean? XD  Like they won't have sex on the second day they meet -_- They'll do it later, I promise. Anyways, hope you liked it kia_bur_bur and please make sure to leave a comment, it would be very much appriciated! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I was furious. _What was all this shit about?! All the work I’d done for 13 years gone to waste! Bam Bam should’ve known, HE SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! He knew how much time I spent on this project but yet he did nothing. And all he did was say I’m sorry?!?!_ I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the ground.

“Bam Bam I’m going to kill you!” I lunged at the pillow and started to squeeze it extremely tight, throwing in some punches along the way. My body felt like it was on fire, so hot that I could burn down a whole house. No, I could burn down a whole city.

“Jackson… are you okay?” I heard Mark’s small voice through the door. _Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. I repeated his name in my head as I slowed down my punches, trying to catch my breath._ I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. _Why is Mark such a pain in the ass? Can’t he ever leave me alone?_

“Get the hell out of my house can’t you see I’m busy!” I slammed my fists at my door to scare him away. I guess it worked. _Damn it Mark. Why are you making my life so complicated huh? What did I ever do to deserve this?! I should have never walked on the beach, I should’ve not let you touch me, I should’ve not pity you, I should’ve not LET YOU STAY IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!!!_ I started to punch at the walls, my knuckles bleeding. I didn’t care. _Maybe I should just send Mark to a foster home. He’ll be better off there. There are people there who are trained and more professional, I’m sure he’ll be in good hands._ I continued to punch the walls until I collapsed, breaking down into tears. _Why, why is my life like this?_ I threw myself at my bed and buried my face in my pillows, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling pain in my hand. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up. There were blood stains soaked on in my sheets and it took me a while to figure out how it got there. It didn’t take me long before figured out.

“Shit!” I groaned. _This would take such a long time to clean up. Why did I have to punch that stupid wall?!_ I fell back in bed and pulled my pillow over my face. _What happened last night? Oh right, I got mad at Mark. He must be so scared now. Ugg, I don’t wanna deal with him now.. I should just sleep. No Jackson, get up. You have a lot of things to do. Take Mark to a foster home, he’ll be better off there._ I told myself before forcing my body to roll off the bed. I moaned and rubbed my butt.

“Fuck, why did I do that?” My hands were covered in blood from last night and to make things even worse, I just had to fall on my butt. I grew frustrated again.

“Wait… speaking of Mark, where is he?” I frowned and quickly jumped up, swinging my door open. Running over to the living room, I hoped to find him on the couch, but he wasn’t there. _What the hell? Is he in the bathroom?_ I ran over the bathroom as fast as I could, opening the door so fast that I could’ve broken it. Mark was not in the bathroom either. After checking the whole entire house, I ran back to the living room, trying to catch my breath. Something caught my eye. Slowly, I made my way towards the couch. There, my clothes were folded neatly. Those were the clothes I gave Mark after the shower. _Fuck…. He isn’t in the house, he isn’t wearing the clothes I gave him, so that must mean……_

 

“SHIT!” I sprinted out the front door of my house like a cheetah, not even bothering to put on my shoes. I didn’t have to go very far because standing 5 feet away from me in my front yard was Mark. Just as I thought, he wasn’t wearing any clothes. I stood in silence and watched as he slowly struggled to get up, legs shaking from the coldness that surrounded him. He tried to take a step but stumbled, scraping his knees. I could hear him sniffle, and soon he broke into tears. For some reason, I began to feel bad for him. _Why would I ever think about sending him to a foster home? What was wrong with me?_ Mark tried to get up again but I just couldn’t take it any longer. I didn’t want to see him hurt himself anymore.

“Mark!” I ran over and held him in my arms. I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing and wrapped it around him, hugging him tightly from behind.

“J-Jackson… what are you d-doing here…?” Mark whispered, tears still flowing from his eyes. Turning him around, I then used one hand to push aside the hair that covered his face, and the other to wipe his tears away. He hugged me tightly, bringing his face close to my chest.

“I came to find you. Mark… what were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was?” The words slipped out of my mouth. Mark sniffled and looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

“L-last night… you told m-me to get the h-hell h-hell out of your h-house.” Mark’s sniffled before continuing.

“So, I-I was doing j-just that. I didn’t want t-to make you m-more upset, and I didn’t w-want to take your clothes s-so I l-left them there. I d-don’t even know why I c-came here in the f-first place. I just want to go back to t-the ocean, m-my m-my home...” Mark started crying again.  _Did he just say the ocean was his home? Nah, probably hear incorrectly._

“Shhh… it’s okay Mark. Come on, let’s go back in the house, we can talk there, alright?” I picked him up carefully and walked back inside, setting him on the couch. Mark curled up in a ball and whimpered.

“Let me get you a blanket and some clothes, you must be cold. Also, let’s get you some bandaids.” I squeezed his hand before quickly running back to my room to get a new set of clothes for him. Following that, I ran to the bathroom, snatching the box of bandaids, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol out of the cabinet. Making my way back, it took me awhile to get my clumsy fingers to open up the box of bandaids. I took the blanket and placed it over his shoulders.

“So I’m going to use this rubbing alcohol to clean your wounds, then place a bandaid over it, okay?” I made sure to let him examine be product carefully before he nodded his head in agreement. Taking the fluffy cotton ball in my hand, I drenched it in alcohol, but made sure not to spill any.

“Oh, this might sting a bit.” I said before slowly and gently dabbing the cotton ball on the cut on his knee. Mark winced and bit his lips, trying to refrain from making any noises. I had to refrain myself from looking at his dick, which stood there proudly, as if it was waiting for me. _Jackson, stop being a pervert!_ I scolded myself and quickly moved onto the other knee, then went up to his right arm, making sure to get all the dirt and blood off. Once, that was all done, I started to put on the bandaids.  

“There, all done.” I placed the last bandaid on.

“So, if it’s okay with you, I want to get to know you better. I mean, I was planning on sending you off, but for some reason I feel bad for you, and I feel like you are most comfortable with me… so I guess I can let you stay here. I am lonely at home sometimes, so having you around should be a fun experience.” I said, looking him straight in the eye. Mark nodded his head.

“Thank you.” he gave me a big smile, and I laughed.

“So,” I started

“I know your name is Mark. Mark, how old are you?”

“23 years old.” he replied softly. I nodded my head.

“I guess we’re the same age then. Ummm…. you said your home is far away from here, so then, where are you from?” I was really curious. _Could he possibly live in another country?_ I waited for a response, but Mark only bit his lip and lower his head, his beautiful blonde hair covering his eyes.

“Okay then. Why are you so far from home?” Mark took a breath before looking up at me.

“I c-came to look f-for you.” His voice was quiet but I heard him clearly. Did I just hear correctly? Why on earth would he be looking for me? I don’t even know him!

“M-me? You came looking f-for m-me?” I stuttered as my eyes widened. Mark nodded his head and took my hand in his, holding them tightly.

“Ummm” I pulled my hands away from him and rubbed my neck. Mark looked away, blushing, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Let’s go eat something real quick, I’m sure you’re hungry. After, let’s go to the library to check out books so you can learn about daily life. I assume that you will be pressured if I take you to the doctors so I figured just let you learn by reading. You do know how to read, right?” I helped Mark get up and walk over to the dinner table. Mark rolled his eyes at me.

“Jackson, I’m not that stupid. Of course I know how to read.” He gave me a playful laugh and smacked my shoulder.

“So, what do you feel like having for breakfast? Cereal?” I took out some bowls and placed it in front of me.” My stomached growled. _Damn, I really need to eat soon, my stomach is killing me._

“What is…..cereal?” Mark looked at me with a confused look. I gave him a ‘are you serious’ look. Mark just shrugged his shoulders and played with his fingers.

“No need to explain, just try some. It goes great with milk.” Mark gave me another confused look and I sighed. Taking Cheerios from the cabinet, I poured half a bowl for him, then poured some milk in. Setting it on the table in front of him, I handed him a spoon.

“W-what is this?” Mark stuttered. He carefully took the spoon in his hand, examining it carefully.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. You seriously don’t know what a spoon is?” I pouted and took the spoon from his hand.

“Here, let me just help you.” I helped position his hand on the spoon, but once my hand left his, the spoon was out of his grasp. I sighed in frustration. After watching him struggle for like 5 minutes I finally gave up.

“You know what, let me just help you.” I sat down on the chair next to him. I picked up the bowl of cereal before I could say anything, he got up from his chair and sat on my lap, facing me. He brought his face closer to me and lazily wrapped his arms around my neck.

“W-what a-are you doing?” I gasped and tried to push him away, but he only scooted closer. By now, the blanket that was once on his shoulders were fully off. He was not wearing anything either. I took a deep breath and slowly looked up and down his body. I jerked my head up as he began to talk.

“You said that you were going to feed me, right? So feed me.” He said innocently and pouted cutely at me then opened his mouth wide. I just sat there, frozen. He’s too close to me, way to close. His dick was rubbing against mine, and I was beginning to groan.

“Or…” Mark brought his face even closer to mine. Our lips were literally touching at this point, and I could feel his warm breath hit my skin.

“I see something else that looks delicious. I wouldn’t mind eating it.” He whispered in my ear before looking back at me seductively, licking his lips.


End file.
